Una mujer
by Dayree
Summary: ONESHOT.Una mujer puede ser dulce, suave, pero también puede ser indomable,indomable como el mar.. Es entonces cuando el amor trae demasiado dolor para vivir, pero no lo suficiente como para morir.El "Capitulo 2" es una nueva edición y versión mejorada!
1. Chapter 1

"Una mujer...

Una mujer puede ser dulce, suave, tierna...

Son frágiles, son pequeñas, se ven indefensas...

Una mujer puede ser madre, esposa, hermana o hija... Puede dar un confort tremendo en sus brazos, así como puede llorar en los de alguien más...

Pero también una mujer puede ser...

Salvaje, traicionera, insensible, o indomable...

Una mujer puede mover el mundo rompiendo corazones... Una mujer con tan sólo una mirada puede hacer que hasta el más rígido de los hombres salga de su posición y se vuelva sensible, domable... que caiga a sus pies...

Una mujer puede resultar la alegría más grande que un hombre posea, o la desgracia mayor en su vida, su más grande error...

A lo largo del tiempo ¿Cuántos guerreros han dejado todo por una mujer, ¿Cuántos no han muerto en vida por el dolor del rechazo?... ¿Cuántos no han traicionado a sus amigos?... ¿Cuántos no han (peor aún) vendido su alma por una mujer?...

¿Pero es sólo por una mujer, por cualquier mujer existente?... No, hay algo más... Algo más allá del entendimiento de cualquier ser humano... Algo que todos en la vida alguna vez anhelamos, y a la vez le tememos...

Amor...

Esa pequeña palabra de cuatro letras que ha tantos ha hecho feliz... y a muchos más a volvió completamente locos...

¿A quién se puede culpar?... Cuando el amor llega hace a un lado la razón y deja que los actos sean solo de sentimiento... El ser humano se hizo para vivir en comunidad... El ser humano se hizo para amar y ser amado... La otra persona se convierte en el todo, en la luz y en la oscuridad, en la vida y en la muerte, al mismo tiempo... ¿A quién se puede culpar si es débil, o tonto?... ¿Quién tendría el descaro de evaluar un sentimiento como bueno o malo?... El amor es espléndido, el amor es como el oxígeno, el amor nos permite respirar, ¡todo lo que necesitas es amor!

¿Pero que sucede cuando el amor no es mutuo?... O cuando existe un amor sin confianza... O un amor obsesivo... O una mujer despiadada...

Familia, circunstancias alternas, el destino, o simple maldad de una mujer... Una mujer incomprensible...

Una mujer indomable, indomable como el mar...

Nunca supe lo que ella quería... Mujer caprichosa, despiadada con los sentimientos de otros, quizás hasta ella misma no se comprendía del todo, y no dejó que nadie más le comprendiera... ¿Quizás fue por que yo era pirata? ¿por que era sucio e indigno de ella?...

Nunca la entendí ni tampoco entendí del todo por que la vida me había sido tan injusta de hacer algo tan hermoso como el amar un dolor tan tremendo...

Todo el mundo me lo dijo, que traería dolor, problemas, que un pirata no está hecho para amar... Pero hasta el hombre más miserable del planeta puede tener sentimientos y sufrir cuando le lastiman...

¿Quién puede culparme de haber errado?... nadie, cuando el amor llega simplemente ya no pude evitarse... Nadie puede ser juez de emociones...

El corazón me dolía, el dolor que sentía era demasiado para sobrellevarlo...

¿No se supone que el amor es como el oxígeno, que es espléndido?...

Pero pudo convertir a un pirata, a mí, uno de esos 'ruines' hombres, en una persona totalmente indefensa...

Sufría, yo bien sabia que sufría como jamás en mi vida había hecho, y como jamás volvería a hacer, ya no quería sentirlo más...

Compasión, amor, cosas que sólo traen desgracia y dolor... Cosas que ahora quería repudiar...

El dolor era demasiado grande como para seguir viviendo, pero no era suficiente para matarme...

Vendí mi alma por una mujer... Por el maldito dolor que me trajo... Dolor que fue mucho más grande incluso que haberme sacado mi corazón con mis propias manos de mi pecho...

Ya no voy a sentir más, ni ha ser engañado o traicionado...

La llave de aquel cofre donde abandoné mi corazón, mis emociones, la tendré siempre, y nadie podrá hacerme sentir vulnerable otra vez...

El holandés volador me da poder, ¡tengo esclavos eternos a mis pies!.. ¡Puedo controlar los océanos y aniquilar a mis rivales como viles insectos!..

El kraken, mis esclavos, mi poder, mi fortaleza...

Es todo lo que necesito ahora...

Es lo único que tengo ahora...

Después de haber decidido no ser vulnerable jamás...

Después de decidir no volver a tener sentimientos...

Después de haberme arrancado el corazón con mis propias manos..

Por alguien indomable como el mar...

Por una mujer..."

_El pensaba en todo esto, y quizás, alguna vez, en algún instante pequeño el aún sentía... Quizás esa canción todas las noches era el único signo de ello... Pero ¿Quién podía culparle? ¿Quién puede ser juez de emociones?..._ _cuando el amor llega simplemente ya no pude evitarse..._

**Nota de autora: Este es el primer fic que subo a espero les haya agradado, espero sus Rewiews U. La verdad deseé escribirlo la misma noche en que salí del cine... Soy de la fiel idea de que en el fondo a Davy Jones aún le atormenta su corazón... No soy gran fanática de pirates of the caribbean (mi hermano lo es mucho más), pero cuando escuché esa melodía de Davy Jones en mp3 comencé a inspirarme, espero que me haya quedado bien y no haber arruinado nada, o haber creado algo vergonzoso, para los fanáticos de la película. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Una mujer versión mejorada

Este es un One-shot que escribí la noche en que salí del cine tras ver el estreno de Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead's man chest, la versión original es la que está como "capítulo 1", esta es una versión mejorada que resultó de ponerme a leer la primera. Gracias por leer!

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo escribo por amor al arte.

_Una mujer_

Una mujer...  
Una mujer puede ser dulce, suave, tierna...  
En ocasiones puede ser frágil, verse indefensa...  
Una mujer puede ser madre, esposa, hermana o hija. Puede dar un confort tremendo en sus brazos, así como puede llorar en los de alguien más.  
Pero también una mujer puede ser salvaje, traicionera, insensible, o _indomable_...

Una mujer puede mover el mundo rompiendo corazones. Una mujer con tan sólo una mirada puede hacer que hasta el más rígido de los hombres salga de su posición y se vuelva sensible, domable... que caiga a sus pies.  
Una mujer puede resultar la alegría más grande que un hombre posea, o la desgracia mayor en su vida, su más grande error.

A lo largo del tiempo ¿Cuántos guerreros han dejado todo por una mujer, ¿Cuántos han muerto en vida por el dolor del rechazo?, ¿Cuántos han traicionado a sus amigos?, ¿Cuántos han (peor aún) vendido su alma por una mujer?.  
¿Pero ha sido sólo por una mujer, por cualquier mujer existente?.  
No, hay algo más... Algo más allá del entendimiento de cualquier ser humano... Algo que todos en la vida alguna vez anhelamos, y a la vez le tememos: _Amor_.  
Esa pequeña palabra de cuatro letras que ha tantos ha hecho felices y a muchos más ha vuelto completamente locos.  
¿A quién se puede culpar?. Cuando el amor llega hace a un lado la razón y deja que los actos se basen sólo en sentimientos.

El ser humano se hizo para vivir en comunidad. El ser humano se hizo para amar y ser amado. La otra persona se convierte en el todo, en la luz y en la oscuridad, en la vida y en la muerte, al mismo tiempo. ¿A quién se puede culpar si es débil, o tonto?, ¿Quién tendría el descaro de evaluar un sentimiento como bueno o malo?... El amor es espléndido, cuando se ama el sentimiento es como el oxígeno, el sentimiento permite respirar, ¡todo lo que se necesita es sólo sentir amor!  
¿Pero que sucede cuando el amor no es mutuo?, ¿O cuando existe un amor sin confianza?, O tal vez un amor obsesivo... O tal vez una mujer despiadada.  
Familia, circunstancias alternas, el destino, o simple maldad, maldad de una mujer... Una mujer incomprensible, una mujer indomable, _indomable como el mar_...

Él jamás supo lo que ella deseaba. Se comportaba de forma caprichosa y solía ser despiadada con lo que otros, en algún momento él incluso llegó a pensar que ni si quiera ella misma se comprendía del todo, pero tampoco dejó que alguien más lo hiciera.  
Una y otra vez se preguntaba por qué, ¿Quizás porque él era pirata, sucio e indigno de ella?

Jamás logró comprenderla, ni tampoco comprendió por qué la vida le había tendido aquella trampa de disfrazar el más increíble dolor como algo exquisito y sublime.  
Muchas veces lo pensó. Sabía que traería dolor, problemas, que un pirata no está hecho para amar. Pero hasta el hombre más miserable del planeta puede sentir y sufrir cuando le lastiman.  
¿Quién puede culparle de haber errado?. Probablemente nadie, cuando el amor llega simplemente ya no pude evitarse.  
Nadie puede ser juez de emociones, puesto que sí el amor fuera elección ¿Quién se negaría a deleitarse con tan exquisito y sublime dolor?  
¡Pero como dolía!. Su corazón se lo hacía saber a gritos, lehacía sentir que era demasiado como para sobrellenarlo.

En ocasiones se preguntaba, ¿No se suponía que el amor es como el oxígeno, que es espléndido?. Y sin embargo lastimaba tanto… Y sin embargo pudo convertir a un pirata, a uno de esos 'ruines' hombres, en una persona totalmente indefensa.  
¡Oh, y si que era indefenso!, aunque no lo mostrara a nadie el lo sabía bien. Cada vez que escuchaba o tocaba aquella melodía lo sentía dentro de sí.  
Aquella indomable mujer le hizo sufrir.

Le hizo sufrir como jamás en la vida había sentido ni volvería a sentir, pues ya no sentiría nunca más.  
Sentimientos ¡Que cosas más desagradables!. Amistad, compasión, amor, cosas que sólo traen problemas, desgracia y dolor. Cosas que él deseaba repudiar, porque había descubierto que eran un error.

Amor... Un error fatal, el que se destruye con más facilidad.  
Ya no deseaba sentir más, quería olvidarlo todo…  
Porque el dolor era demasiado grande como para seguir viviendo, pero no era suficiente como para morir… Porque había vendido su alma por una mujer, por amor a una mujer que le trajo el peor de los malos, un dolor que fue incluso más grande que haberse arrancado el corazón con sus propias manos.

Ya no volvería a sentir más ni ha ser engañado o traicionado. Todos sus sentimientos se encontraban bajo llave con aquel corazón que arrancó. Nadie volvería a hacerle vulnerable otra vez.  
Se encargaría de esconder muy bien el cofre en el que había sepultado todo su pasado, todas las emociones que tanto dolor le causaban, y protegería con su vida la llave que custodiaba su debilidad.  
El holandés errante le daría poder y tendría esclavos a sus pies por la eternidad. Podría viajar por siempre en el océano y aniquilar sus rivales fácilmente y sin piedad, el Kraken y sus esclavos le serían útiles para aquello.

Tendría poder, fortaleza, incluso maldad. Era lo único que necesitaría… Era lo único que poseería después de haber decidido no volver a ser vulnerable jamás, después de haber decidido no sentir… después de haberse arrancando el corazón con sus propias manos por alguien indomable como el mar… _Por una mujer._


End file.
